El secreto de la luna
by furunade-dark
Summary: Después de muchos años, Rin se vuelve a encontrar con su hermano mayor, pero su encuentro no fue como ella lo esperaba, al parecer, Len esconde un secreto, y Rin ha olvidado parte de su vida... ¿Cómo empezó ésta historia, y cómo terminará?


**Furunade: bueno ya que no habia actualizado hace rato decidí editarlo, corregir algunos errores de ortografía bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo pronto... volví al negocio nenes ^^**

**Shin: ya era hora! Q_Q**

**Kazuk: nahhh me daba lo mismo ._.**

**Shin: insensible! TT_TT**

**Furunade: ¬¬ mocoso te obligare a hacer yaoi**

**Kazuki: Q_Q NOOOOOOOO**

**Shin: ha-ha ^^**

**Furunade U_U ... decidido**

**Shin: disfruten la historia e.e**

* * *

Era una noche oscura, casi no se veía el cielo, sólo sombras que se movían por la tenue luz de las lámparas del jardín.

Allí estaba yo. En el balcón de mi habitación. Pensativa… Mirando a la nada.

Escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante...- dije

La puerta se abrió suavemente y lo primero que se asomó, fue un bollito rojo de cabello. Después una cara angelical. Sonreí dulcemente al ver que era mi hermanita menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Teto?-pregunté.

-No puedo dormir; tengo muchas pesadillas, y aún no me acostumbro a esa gran habitación-explicó la pequeña Teto tímidamente con su cara llorosa.

-Pequeña ven, y duerme junto a mí... Pero si nuestros padres vienen, escóndete debajo de las sabanas; sabes que no les gusta que actúes como niña mimada.

Corrió hacia mi cama con su pijama llegándole a sus pies. Parecía una muñeca con vida.

Seguí mirando hacia el jardín, pero aún estaba oscuro, como todas las noches, así que decidí dormir junto a Teto. Al entrar a la cama vi que ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Apoyé mi cabeza junto a la almohada, y la visión se me nublaba poco a poco…

Desperté.

Ya era de mañana.

Las sirvientas entraron a la habitación y abrieron las cortinas. La luz entró por la ventana dejándome casi sin visión…

Había mucho jaleo, así que me cambié de ropa, y bajé al comedor, donde se encontraban mi madre y mi hermanita, Teto.

Mi madre es una mujer hermosa: su cabello es largo, y bajo la luz, da la sensación de estar ligeramente azul, y por alguna extraña razón, siempre lo tiene recogido con dos colas altas, bajando en espiral.

-Buenos días madre...-saludé con un ademán para luego dirigirme a mi hermana - .Teto, ¿dormiste bien?

-¡Sííí!-gritó muy animada la pequeña niña.

- Madre, ¿por qué hay tanto movimiento por la mañana?

- Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas?– mi madre hizo una cara de extrañada -por dios niña ¿es que mundo andas...?

-eh...No te entiendo madre-vacilé-, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué debo recordar?- le pregunté al instante.

-Rin... mañana será tu cumpleaños, y tu padre ha contratado a mucha gente para organizar la fiesta. Vendrán muchos personajes importantes: como nobles y reyes. También damas de la alta sociedad, y muy seguro vendrá el joven Kikaito. De seguro aprovechará la ocasión para pedirte la mano, y si lo hace, seremos una familia prestigiosa.

-Oh,.. Sí…-sonreí un poco para esconder mi cara de desaprobación.

El joven Kikaito era muy popular entre las damas y los caballeros; era educado, noble, guapo, adinerado y de una familia honorable... Era el hombre perfecto, según mi madre, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no podía estar con él.

Cada vez que alguien me interesaba pasaban cosas... como mi conciencia diciendo ¡NO! , o entre sueños me veía, que me gritaba desesperada para que me detuviera y no aceptara ningún compromiso…

Me sumergí en pensamientos, cuando escuche a alguien gritar.

- ¡Familia! - gritó mi padre que se miraba muy contento- Oh mi bellas damas, ¿no es un precioso día el de hoy?...-suspiró- ¿Qué más puedo pedir a la vida?

Mi padre estaba muy feliz, de pronto, entró la sirvienta con una gran copa de helado, y la puso frente a mi padre. En ese momento, mi padre parecía un niño comiendo su helado a gusto. Madre sonreía y lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

-Perdónenme-dijo Teto haciendo un ademán para retirarse- . Me retiro...

- ¿Vas a jugar con las hijas del conde Taito?- preguntó mi madre.

-¡Sí!- la chiquilla bajó de la silla y le dio un beso a madre y a padre en la mejilla, para después salir de la habitación.

- Bueno, yo también me retiro, iré con Luka y otras jóvenes de compras.

-¡Espera, Rin!-me dijo padre con mucha prisa.

-¿Sí, padre?-pregunté.

-Ya que mañana cumplirás los 15 años, tu hermano mayor vendrá para acompañarte en ese día-me dijo muy alegre.

Al escuchar hermano mayor quedé totalmente congelada. Ya eran 8 años que no lo veía. Teto lo habría visto muchas veces cuando él venía de visita pero yo no... Ni una sola vez_…_ Siempre tenía que visitar parientes o nobles que vivían en otros lares o alguna de esas cosas… Estaba totalmente aturdida.

-Sí, padre, esperaré la llegada de mi hermano- hice una leve sonrisa y salí del salón.

Afuera de la mansión había un carruaje esperando por mí. Subí en él y me acomodé.

De repente, se me vino el pensamiento de que mi hermano vendría, cómo seria, su cabello, su rostro, su mirada… Nada de eso lo recuerdo… ¡Espera! ¿Y su nombre? ¿Por qué era la única que no lo conocía bien?, ¡¿y por qué hasta ahora me lo mencionan después de tanto años?!

-Señorita, hemos llegado-anunció una chica de cabello rosa y muy esbelta.

-Ah, ¿qué?...Oh, sí, gracias-dije un poco nerviosa.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que mis amigas estaban allí afuera del almacén, esperándome.

-Rin, querida, entremos rápido.

-Sí- le contesté.

Junto a Luka se encontraba Gumi y Meiko; ellas son amigas de la infancia, obviamente hijas de nobles.

Al entrar había un anciano en el mostrador.

-Buenos días jovencitas... ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-nos preguntó cordialmente.

-Buscamos algunos vestidos, para una fiesta importante, ¿podría enseñarnos algunos?-preguntó Luka.

-Claro, por favor síganme...

Caminamos hacia el fondo. Allí había muchos vestidos tan hermosos, que eran como si fueran hechos por magia. Luka, escogió un vestido rosado con algunos detalle es fucsia que tenía adornos en forma de rosas alrededor de la cintura con algunos brillantes.

Gumi estuvo observando por un largo tiempo, hasta que encontró un vestido azul aguamarina, realmente hermoso. En vez de flores rodeando su cintura, eran mariposas azules, claras y oscuras parecía que fueran a echar vuelo. Y Meiko tomó un vestido...algo atrevido, se podía ver parte de su pecho; era de color rojo intenso con perlas que bajaban desde sus hombros hasta llegar a la punta del pecho.

Mientras que ellas buscaban accesorios para sus vestidos, yo miraba en la vitrina haber que conseguía, cuando un leve brillo me llamo la atención: un collar con una perla roja color sangre, tenía la forma de la luna carmesí... Era tan hermosa que quedé totalmente distraída por ella… Creo que la vi por más de diez minutos. Escuché una voz…no mire quién era, sólo deseaba admirar aquella joya.

-Disculpe señor-dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Pregunto el anciano.

- ¿Me podría dar ese collar que está en su vitrina, por favor?

-Oh. Claro, pero...

-¿Pero?- preguntó de nuevo la voz desconocida.

-Es sólo que éste collar es algo inusual. Me lo han traído anoche. El hombre que lo trajo dijo que tenía una clase de encanto... que mataba…-explicó el anciano un poco asustado-. Él dijo que le pertenecía a una joven muy hermosa que fue asesinada brutalmente por su prometido al saber que se escaparía con un herrero.

-Vaya, que lamentable...-Se lamentó la voz desconocida con cierto tono de lástima.

-Sí, es lamentable... el hombre que lo trajo dijo que el color del collar se debía a la sangre de la joven.

Entre más escuchaba esa historia, más lo deseaba, quería tener ese collar. Sé que sonará algo raro de que una joven de familia de alta categoría le gusten este tipos de cosas, pero... lo misterioso, lo oculto... lo prohibido... me atrae. Por Dios, si mis padres se enteran, de seguro no me dejarían subir a la biblioteca de la torre. Allí es donde están aquellos libros que me fascinan...

-Aun así, deme ese collar-insistió el desconocido.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar al joven. En todo este tiempo sólo había visto la perla y escuchando solo la conversación -muy indecente de mi parte escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero aun así era interesante- en sí… Cuando alcé la mirada para ver al joven que estaba a mi lado... Me sentí algo mareada; ver tanta belleza en ese lugar…

Su cabello era color oro; sus ojos azules; su piel blanca, y se miraba tan delicada como la porcelana. Ahora no sabía que deseaba, si al collar o aquel joven.

ÉL desconocido bajo su mirada y me miró fijamente, para luego inclinarse un poco y sonreírme.

Sus labios eran rojos y tentadores.

-Que tenga un buen día hermosa dama-se despidió aquel desconocido, haciendo que me sonrojara totalmente.

Al parecer, el caballero se dio cuenta, eh hizo una pequeña sonrisa burlona, se cubrió su boca con su mano. Aun así se miraba muy lindo… rápidamente hice una venia y le sonreí un poco. Él joven recibió el collar que ya estaba guardado en un cofre, dio el dinero y se marchó….

Quedé distraída mirado hacia la puerta.

-Uh, así que te gustó ése chico… -se burló Luka.

En ese momento, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer…

-No puedo creer que no lo volveré a ver… De verdad me gustó mucho.

- Oh, Rin, no llores- trató de consolarme-de seguro él joven…

-Deseaba ese collar con toda mi alma y ese estúpido muchacho se lo llevó… ¡no es justo, me lo arrebató!

-Rin, ¡¿estás llorando por el collar?! Oh por dios, en verdad no te entiendo.

-Damas- interrumpió Gumi-, nos tenemos ir, muy pronto anochecerá…y Rin, ¿por qué lloras?

- Ni preguntes -contestó Luka molesta.

Al regresar a la mansión, mi madre me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación.

Encima de mi cama había un vestido negro con tonos morados oscuros. Era hermoso. Tenía la forma de un corsé, y su falda se desplegaba hasta el piso. Estaba decorado con algunas perlas negras, y tenía un leve escote, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era un rosa roja en la mitad del pecho.

Era precioso.

-Madre, es hermoso. Gracias.

-Lo sé, también dije lo mismo cuando tu hermano lo mando…- contestó mi madre.

-¿M-mi hermano? ¿Él me lo trajo?-pregunté -¿Él está aquí?

-No, querida, él no está aquí, por la tarde llegó un mensajero con un paquete diciendo que lo había enviado Len para ti.

Su nombre es Len… Mi hermano se llama Len. Por un instante mi corazón se aceleró al máximo con solo pensar que ya había llegado, y que de seguro nos teníamos que ver. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero solamente envió este vestido… Me desilusioné un poco, pero estaba aliviada.

-Bueno, mi niña, descansa, mañana será un gran día… Mañana serás una mujer. Y comprometida-dijo mi madre en un tono pícaro pero a la vez feliz. Reí ante el comentario de mi madre.

-Gracias madre…que duermas.

Mi madre salió, cerró las puertas, y la habitación se tornó oscura. Tomé el vestido lo observé un rato. Me preguntaba si esta fragancia que desprendía era de él era el de mi hermano o sí él verdaderamente lo envió…Tenía mucho que pensar…

Dejé el vestido en la caja. Me quité el traje que tenía y Salí al balcón.

De nuevo la noche estaba muy oscura.

Entré a la habitación. Me acosté en la cama y lo siguiente que vi, fue ese collar, la perla color carmesí... Escuché un grito de una mujer, pero no podía ver quien gritaba, estaba todo oscuro…

Tomé el collar y corrí. No sabía hacia donde, solo corrí…

Cuando vi una mano extendida… Una mano blanca y delicada… La tomé, y en ese preciso momento, me jaló, me abrazó contra su pecho…

Era un hombre, lo podía saber con tan solo tocarlo. Su piel era cálida…

Miré a su rostro, pero una luz me cegó. Abrí los ojos y las sirvientas habían abierto las cortinas.

-¡Feliz cumpleañooos!-Teto venia corriendo con sus brazos abiertos, subió a la cama, me abrazó y besó. Después entro mi madre, regañando a Teto.

-Teto, no actúes de esa forma, ya eres muy grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí padre-dijo arrepentida y haciendo pucheros.

-Oh, feliz cumpleaños, mi niña, ya eres toda una mujer, y esta noche será el baile para celebrar esta ocasión, así que vamos a pasar todo el día arreglándote-dijo muy contenta mi madre-

Tan pronto mi madre dijo eso, algunas sirvientas entraron a mi habitación, me quitaron la ropa, me cubrieron con sábanas y me llevaron a la tina…

Empezaron a lavar mi cabello, limpiar mi piel con esponjas, y me cubrieron con un montón de cosas, como pétalos de rosas, lavanda, perfume…etc.

Al salir de aquel baño de burbujas y olores, el vestido estaba preparado, con unos guantes que llegaban más arriba de los codos, con unos tacones negro y una pequeña correa de lado a lado. Al terminar de vestirme, las sirvientas empezaron a cepillar mi cabello, después, un poco de maquillaje para disimular un poco mi palidez. Al mirar hacia la ventana note que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Hemos hecho esto todo el día?- pregunté asombrada.

-No, no todo el día, padre no quería que despertaras temprano, así que te dejaron dormir hasta las 4 de la tarde. Ya todo está arreglado, el salón de fiestas está organizado, los músicos llegaron, la entrada está iluminada con antorchas y el jardín se ve estupendo-sonrió mi madre.

A continuación, una sirvienta golpeó a la puerta y entró, le habló en el oído a mi madre, y salió.

-¿Que pasa madre?- le pregunté.

-Oh, es estupendo, los invitados ya empezaron a llegar, tendré que ir a recibirlos-Mi madre salió junto a Teto, mientras que las sirvientas seguían peinándome, mis pensamientos me llevaron al lugar de mi sueño: ése lugar oscuro. Junto el collar… pero, ¿quién era ese hombre?

-Ya está hecho señorita Rin- dijo una de las sirvientas.

Me levanté y miré hacia el espejo, mi cabello estaba recogido hasta la mitad por un broche, y el resto caía como una cascada. Era hermoso.

Las sirvientas salieron.

Empecé a tomar las joyas para colocármelas, al mirar hacia el balcón, noté que la noche estaba clara.

Me emocioné mucho, era la primera vez, después de un largo tiempo, que se podía ver las rosas del jardín y la fuente que estaba junto a los matorrales. Era increíble cómo el agua brillaba bajo la luna.

Bajé corriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues seguro me regañarían, ya que ese jardín era muy grande como para perderse.

Llegué a la mitad del jardín… Las rosas olían delicioso. Estaba tan contenta, cuando una nube cubrió la luna otra vez. Estaba oscuro… Sentí pasos de alguien acercándose mire hacia atrás. Era una figura alta. no podía ver muy bien su rostro... Aquella persona me tendió la mano como en mi sueño…Tomé su mano y aquel desconocido levantó su mano junto la mía hasta llegar a su labios. Rozó suavemente mis dedos y sonrió.

-No deberías estar aquí-Era la voz del joven del almacén-.

-¿No tienes miedo al estar en un lugar tan oscuro?- me preguntó.

-No, ya estoy acostumbrada-le contesté de inmediato.

El joven se acercó un poco. Aún no me soltaba la muñeca. La nube que cubría la luna, se estaba moviendo de nuevo, y la luz reflejo el rostro de aquel joven… Sus ojos se tornaron de color azul puro, pero por un breve instante, creí ver que era un color amarillo…

Sus labios eran rojos...su piel era blanca como aquella ves…pero esta ves no pensaba en el collar.

-Te ves muy hermosa….Rin….-dijo besando mi mano.

Quedé impactada cuando dijo mi nombre, volteé un poco la cara para que no notara que estaba algo sonrojada… me soltó la mano y la puso en mi barbilla y con la otra me tomo de la cintura jalándome hacia él…. Y en un instante sus labios estaban sobre los míos…

Me dejé llevar por un instante. Estaba con la mente en blanco… Poco a poco el movía sus labios y yo hacía lo mismo... cuando no pude respirar aparte mi cabeza hacia atrás… él sonrió… y también se apartó…

-Es hora de que vuelva a la fiesta….- dijo.

Otra vez se acercó. Miré hacia otro lado y él tan sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla, sacó un cofre y lo abrió; en él estaba aquel collar. Miré la perla fijamente… tan sólo la tomó, la puso alrededor de mi cuello, y la abrochó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin-me dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al instante él se marchó…. quedé asombrada el collar que tanto quería, ahora…era mío.

-Señorita Rin- me llamaba una sirvienta-, sus padres la están buscando, vamos.

-Sí…

Entré en el salón, mi padre estaba anunciándome y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir.

Los músicos tocaron una suave melodía y mi padre me tomó de la mano, me llevó al centro del salón y empezamos a bailar. Después se acercó un joven para bailar con migo, después otro y otro; a ninguno reconocía. Me hablaban, me felicitaban pero yo solo podía sonreír y agradecerles, hasta que por fin una cara que ya conocía: era Kikaito. Me alegré al verlo, y al parecer él lo notó. Miré hacia mi madre que le tomaba la mano a mi padre y sonreía muy alegre. Miré hacia donde estaba Teto, parecía parte de la decoración; estaba muy hermosa, pero, quien estaba junto a ella, no lo pude ver bien… Dimos otra vuelta y esta vez lo vi claramente… era el joven del jardín…. Me sonrojé…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?- me preguntó el joven Kikaito.

-Sí, sólo me maree un poco- sonreí.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a una mesa para que te sientes-me ofreció amablemente Kikaito.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien, ya se me está pasando.

-Qué bien. Bueno Rin, quería preguntarte… Lo hablé con tus padres y me dieron su bendición, espero que tú me aceptes…

Miré a Kikaito, era obvio lo que me iba a decir, mi madre tenía razón pero volteé mi mirada hacia donde estaba aquel joven… Él se acerba hacia nosotros e hizo un leve venia.

-¿Puedo bailar con la cumpleañera?- preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

-Perdón, pero en este momento estamos hablando de algo muy importante...-refutó Kikaito.

Aquel joven sonrió, miró hacia mi padre, y luego hacia mí, me tendió otra vez la mano y en ese instante mi padre hablo…

-Bueno, damas y caballeros... Este momento es muy importante para nosotros, ya que mi hija se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con esta fiesta, y por supuesto la familia junta…A continuación, mi hija bailará con Len, nuestro hijo mayor.

Al escuchar hijo mayor…quedé privada, y al parecer Kikaito también. Se apartó lentamente dejándole espacio a Len para que bailara con migo...En ese momento los músicos tocaron una pieza diferente.

-Sí me permites, bailaré contigo….-dijo Len con una sonrisa burlona.

Acercó su labios junto a mi oído… me estremecí... Sentí que mi cuerpo se derretía en sus brazos.

-Ese beso que te di -sonrió al decir esa palabra-en el jardín y el collar, es tu regalo... Este será el principio de tu madurez... Mi hermosa hermanita...


End file.
